


Two Birds

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: ranboob [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, only fluff, ranboo and niki are siblings pog, ranboo is part enderman (and by extension so is niki), so he is very possessive of his friends and belongings, very tol boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: just ranboo bein ranboo!! ever since he joined the smp, i've been even more invested, the way he plays his character in the series is super good! and he's only been there for a couple days!!! ranboo is just,,,great
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &; Nihachu
Series: ranboob [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 366





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> i love ranboo so much, and i am in love with the concept of enderman hybrids!! the possibilities in this stupid minecraft roleplay give me so much serotonin!!!

Ranboo had wondered why he was much taller than his peers for so long. He was a very tall kid! From the moment he turned ten and got his first growth spurt, he'd known he was different from other kids. 

To be fair, he'd known he was different since he was the only kid he's ever seen with two different skin tones. On his left side, he was pale; paler than snow. But on his right side, he was darker than charcoal. Even his eyes were mismatched; one being a bright, scarlet red and the other reaching a vibrant green. 

When his older sister explained to him that they were not fully human, he understood. He understood then why he was so freakishly tall among his peers. And why his skin looked so different. And why his eyes were so vibrant against his dual-toned skin. 

She told him that their father was an enderman. He doesn't remember much, but he remembers her exasperation when he immediately questioned if they could teleport. 

And then he remembers wondering how they were related if the pig-headed man that found him in the dark place and the blond man with the earthy robes introduced him to her. Or why she was so happy to meet him. Almost as if they knew each other at one point. But he was basically a toddler at that point. So he didn't bother lingering on it. He forgets the thought after a while and he doesn't bother remembering that she told him. From his perspective, he just knew the knowledge. 

{._.}

When he joined the server his sister lived in, he looked around, his unnaturally bright eyes surveying the area. Well, his eyes couldn't be unnatural because he hates hates _hates_ wearing eye contacts. But for normal humans it wasn't normal. But he wasn't a normal human, he was part enderman. 

He needs to stop talking out loud to himself. That dude with the blond hair is watching him. And he couldn't see most of this guy's face, but he must be staring at him weirdly. 

He waved, a little happy smile tugging at his mouth. 

The blond man with the mask and the... _very enchanted netherite armor_ approached him suddenly. Ranboo stepped back, startled, but the man charged at him. The enderman hybrid knew then that this man was scary and should not be approached at all costs. 

He began to scream, loud and afraid. He was terrified. He didn't see anybody else around so he wouldn't count on help. If this was where his sister lived, he wasn't so sure he wanted her here anymore. 

When he managed to escape, he huffed quietly to himself to catch his breath. That man was _crazy_. Ranboo sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to encounter him for another 100 years. 

He dusted off his suit, fixed his mismatched gloves (to fit his aesthetic). And he stood. When he looked up, he saw a giant, ugly, mismatched wall around the area. What a nasty way to greet your new guests on the server. First, you attack them, and then they're greeted with this ugly wall. Ranboo felt pity for whoever made that wall. They needed to learn how to build. 

{._.}

When Ranboo met the blond kid, he was shocked to say the least. This kid was loud, and unashamed. And he spoke in a manner as if he weren't afraid of consequences. 

Ranboo decided he liked this kid. 

The kid was not happy to have had to repeat his name to Ranboo over and over again, however. He couldn't help it, though. His memory was super crappy. 

The kid's name was Tommy. And he was loud and unafraid and Ranboo admired him for it. He could never be that loud without fearing social judgement. He was not the greatest talker. 

And then Tommy introduced him to his best friend who was much smaller than the both of them. He was polite, but he was just as loud as Tommy. 

They took to him easily and Tommy made sure to make him feel included in any activities they did together. 

It was nice to have kids his age being able to do something fun without being judged. When Ranboo had asked the two boys why they were so okay with a mob hybrid, the two looked at him as if he were insane. 

"Ranboo," Tommy started, "my older brother is half piglin. We've told you this."

Have they? Ranboo couldn't remember. Sometimes Ranboo despised having short-term memory. He could barely remember Tommy and Tubbo's names some days. Could barely remember his _sister's_ name. 

{._.}

Ranboo enjoyed talking to himself. It sometime felt as if himself had another self within himself! Most of his favorite conversations happened when he was talking with himself.

As it was, he was walking to his sister's bakery, casually talking with himself. He was discussing the importance of the letter C. With himself. 

"We don't need the letter C, Ranboo," Ranboo argued, splaying his hands out to emphasize his...his?...point. "It makes the same sounds as two already existing letters! S and K."

Ranboo sighed and rubbed at his temples with clawed hands. He'd opted to leave his gloves at home for the day. (He forgot to put them on) 

"But without the letter C, we wouldn't have words like chair! Or chaperone!"

"If C can make those words, then so can S or K."

He passes by Karl, who gives him a concerned look and a friendly wave. 

Ranboo doesn't meet his eyes. Waves. 

And then they're on their separate ways. 

When Ranboo finally arrives at Niki's bakery, he's ended the argument about why they need the letter C. He ended up winning the argument. Against...himself. Yes. That makes complete sense. 

She wasn't behind the counter, so he assumed she was in the kitchen. Probably making more pastries to put behind the counter. 

He sauntered right in. Didn't feel the need to announce his presence. Niki just somehow always knew he was nearby. 

And indeed she did, as soon as he walked through the door, she waved at him. Not even facing him! "Hi, Ranboo."

How did she know? Ranboo narrowed his eyes at her, but she couldn't see it. He grinned, thought already long gone. "Hi, Niki! How are you? I'm doing great! I'm always doing great! I know I'm doing great on this fine day!"

He had a habit of talking too much. It mostly happened when he was nervous. Or when he tried to express to someone that he genuinely liked their company. A lot of people didn't understand that. So he didn't talk around them. 

Niki smiled at him. Her pretty smile. "I'm doing great as well, Ranboo. Tubbo ordered a couple muffins for when the Badlands committee come to discuss a possible trading system."

He remembers that. He only remembers because Tommy kept complaining about having to sit through another stuffy meeting. He hated office work. Preferred to get his hands dirty with hard work. While Tommy was outright about his hatred for meetings, Tubbo was quiet about it. Ranboo didn't even notice Tubbo hated the office stuff until he saw Tubbo with his head in his hands mumbling about the stupid meetings. 

Ranboo felt bad for them. 

Anyway, away from Ranboo's sympathy, he helped his sister with making the food for the Badlands committee. The muffins were mostly for Bad and his life partner Skeppy. 

"Niki, are Bad and Skeppy...you know."

She paused, brow furrowed. "...Gay?"

"Well, I was gonna say dating but I guess they wouldn't date if they weren't gay, huh?"

She giggled into her hand before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Those two constantly joke about being married and threaten divorce and at this point, I can't tell if they're joking or not."

Ranboo just smiled. 

~~~

L'Manburg was really pretty. Made completely of wood, different kinds but wood nonetheless. (Wood was burnable. It was common sense, but Ranboo couldn't tell you why his brain would tell him that now of all times)

Ranboo liked it here. His friends lived here! Tommy and Tubbo and his new friend Quackity. Ghostbur was also a fun occurence who visited often. Phil was often here with Fundy. Until he didn't show up anymore. Before Ranboo knew it, any memory he'd made with Phil was gone. (Though, it is doubtful they made many memories together in the first place)

The more time he spent with Tommy and Tubbo, however, the more he noticed it was getting tense between the two. He wondered if they had an argument. Even more so, he wondered if he was there for the hypothetical argument and had forgotten it already. 

He hopes they don't fall apart. They were closer than brothers. Definitely closer than Tommy was with his other brothers. But to be fair, Tubbo had never attempted to kill Tommy. (He wasn't there for it, but he'd been told the stories. He'd been told that one of Tommy's brothers actually _did_ end up taking one of his lives. Ranboo isn't sure how to feel about these stories.)

~~~

One day, when they didn't have to worry about Dream or the Badlands or anyone trying to hurt L'Manburg, Ranboo told them the stories he could remember. 

Granted, he couldn't remember much, but he told them the ones he could remember. 

He told them, his friends, of a pig-headed man with a royal cape who had rescued him from a place he could vaguely remember. Told them of a man with blond hair and earthy robes who had placed him in Niki's care.

He told them of the greatest competition he'd ever taken part of. There were five rounds of combat, on islands that _floated in the sky!_ Ranboo doesn't remember why he did it, but he'd chosen a diamond pickaxe as his only weapon. For all five rounds. And he'd _ended up winning most of the rounds?_

He told them of how people had come up to him after the competition and accused him of cheating, though he wasn't sure of how one would be able to cheat in those kinds of tournaments. 

Quackity had attempted to boast about how he'd done something similar, but when Ranboo curiously asked him how he'd won the tournament, (like he'd claimed) he went quiet. At that; Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy all burst into hysterical giggles. 

He told them about spatulas. When they asked him to expand on that ("Y'know, I really like spatulas." "Wh,,,What?" "Spatulas.") he panicked and made up a whole history about spatulas. Tommy and Fundy and Tubbo began giggling again but Ranboo couldn't tell if Quackity genuinely believed him or if he was joking. 

~~~

All in all, he enjoyed his experience here. Sure, Dream tried to take his first life when he first spawned in, and Tommy and Tubbo were slowly drifting apart, but he loved it here. If he pulled his cards right, he could get Tommy and Tubbo getting along again in no time! 

Gosh, Ranboo wonders how the author is gonna end this story. He doesn't think they're too sure either. Oh well. Subscribe to Technoblade. 

Vaguely, Ranboo wonders who Technoblade is. 

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i pulled this out of my ass
> 
> i worked on this for four days straight.  
> (let me know if you want this to turn into a series bc i would be more than willing)


End file.
